¡Vamos a hacer un bebé, Lysander!
by Misila
Summary: Ahora que Lorcan y Lysander saben la verdad sobre cómo vienen los bebés, tienen más claro que nunca que ellos quieren hacer uno. Y lo harán, cueste lo que cueste.


Este fic participa en el reto _Un objeto, una historia_ del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_. Mi objeto era un caldero.

* * *

_"¡Vamos a hacer un bebé, Lysander!"_

Luna siempre ha sido muy inocente.

Tanto es así, que de niña estaba convencida de la historia que le contaba su madre para explicarle de dónde venían los niños. Y como no solía hablar con nadie, porque la casa más cercana –la de los Weasley– estaba demasiado lejos como para pasarse por ahí todos los días, creyó en la historia del caldero hasta que una vez, ya cuando mamá no estaba, fue con su padre al pueblo y oyó un comentario ciertamente malsonante:

—¡Que te folle un pez!

Quien lo dijo fue un muggle que tendría unos dieciséis años más o menos, y se dirigía a otro, que debía de ser su amigo, a juzgar por cómo se rio al oír el comentario. Luna recuerda que el que receptor de esas tres palabras le dio un puñetazo amistoso al primero que había hablado e hizo con él uno de esos saludos extraños que sólo conocen las personas que son muy cercanas entre sí y que incluyen chocar manos, puños y hacer una secuencia muy rara con los dedos.

A ella le extrañó muchísimo ese verbo –follar– porque nunca lo había escuchado. De modo que, cuando volvió a casa, lo buscó en el diccionario.

Y, para no alargar, digamos que después de una investigación que le llevó toda la tarde, Luna descubrió que la historia del caldero, la que su madre le había contado siempre, no era cierta. Aunque no comprendió por qué ese muggle deseaba que un pez le hiciera… eso… a su amigo.

Hoy comprende por qué su madre le mintió, aunque supone que en el fondo la historia del caldero no es del todo mentira. Ahora, se ríe interiormente, porque acaba de contarles esa misma versión de la realidad a sus dos hijos, y Lorcan y Lysander se han quedado ciertamente sorprendidos al descubrir cómo vienen los bebés al mundo.

Aunque no le alegra tanto pensar que toda esa historia viene porque sus mellizos quieren una hermanita, porque no consideran justo que su madre sea la única chica de la familia. Pero Luna cree que con sus dos soles ya tiene bastante.

* * *

Es totalmente alucinante.

O de eso están convencidos Lorcan y Lysander. Antes, ambos creían que los bebés nacían de la nada, como las chispas que papá hace aparecer de su varita cuando se aburre, pero ahora que mamá les ha explicado cómo se hacen en realidad, los dos están maravillados.

Según lo que les ha contado mamá (o lo que Lorcan ha oído), para que salga un bebé hay que coger un caldero. Y hay que echar en él todo lo que se quiere que el bebé tenga: pelo rubio, ojos verdes (para que salga guapo, como él), pero con la única condición de que lo tengan en la familia. Por ejemplo, mamá es rubia y papá tiene el pelo castaño, así que para hacer a sus hijos no podían echar cabello pelirrojo, porque no hay, y los Weasley seguramente valoren demasiado su pelo como para dejarles aunque sólo sea un poquito.

Además, según lo que les ha contado mamá (o lo que Lysander ha oído), hay que mover muy bien la poción, con mucho mimo, para que así el bebé quiera a sus papás y a sus hermanos, si tiene, y sea simpático y agradable, como él, obviamente, es. Y cuando está todo bien mezclado, la mamá se lo bebe y el bebé empieza a crecer en su barriga, hasta que es demasiado grande para estar ahí y entonces nace para que todo el mundo vea lo bien que han hecho sus papás la poción.

Y, en el caso de ellos, lo que pasó fue que mamá y papá hicieron dos pociones, por eso salieron dos en lugar de uno.

—Entonces, nosotros podemos hacer un bebé—comenta Lorcan, mirando maravillado a su hermano—. Cogemos cosas de papá y mamá y las echamos en el caldero y hacemos la poción. Y así tendremos una hermanita.

Lysander, que generalmente no está de acuerdo con Lor porque es doce minutos menor que él y es un inmaduro y no sabe nada de la vida, asiente. Puede que esta vez tenga razón.

—Tenemos que coger cosas de papá y mamá—dice, como si se le hubiera ocurrido a él—. ¡Va a ser el mejor bebé del mundo!

—¡Espera! Antes tenemos que saber cómo queremos que sea—le recuerda Lorcan.

—Como mamá—responde Lys, que adora a su madre con total devoción, sonriendo al imaginarse una mini-mamá de hermanita suya saliendo de un caldero. También se imagina que estará más de acuerdo con él que Lor, así que la quiere aún más.

—Pero también tenemos que echar algo de papá—objeta Lorcan—. Igual que nosotros—explica—. Como tú, que tienes los ojos como mamá, pero el pelo como papá.

—Pues podemos coger que nos lleve tanto al campo como papá—sugiere Lysander. Sí, esa fusión de papá y mamá sería perfecta.

De modo que, cuando mamá se despide de ellos (porque va a casa de los vecinos a no-sé-qué) y deja de mirarlos, le cortan un mechón de pelo sin que se dé cuenta. Luego recuerdan que también quieren que su hermanita tenga los ojos como ella.

—¿Si le quitamos un ojo a mamá, le crecerá?—pregunta Lorcan pensativamente.

—No, so tonto—responde Lys—. Eso sólo les pasa a las estrellas de mar, si se lo hacemos a mamá se quedará tuerta.

—Pues yo creo que tiene que crecerle—lo contradice Lorcan, que lleva seis años conviviendo con él –más nueve meses compartiendo el vientre materno– y todavía no se entera de que Lysander siempre tiene razón porque es doce minutos mayor que él y nunca se le lleva la contraria. A veces es realmente molesto para Lys—. Si no le crecieran, ya se habría quedado tuerta, porque tú te has quedado sus ojos—argumenta—. Además, también le hemos cortado el pelo y va a crecer, ¿verdad?

Lysander medita las palabras de su hermano. Tras varios minutos, llega a la conclusión de que tiene razón. No le parece justo. ¡Él es mayor! ¡Debería ser quien acertase siempre!

—Pero los ojos no son como el pelo—vuelve a decir—. No podemos sacarle los ojos a mamá; además, seguro que duele un montón—todavía se acuerda de cómo, hace unos meses, él mismo se dio con una rama en el ojo y estuvo una semana con éste tapado. Si eso le dolió, ni se imagina cómo debe de ser que a uno le saquen los ojos—. A lo mejor sólo tenemos que echar algo azul en el caldero.

—¿Algo azul del azul que tienen que ser los ojos azules de nuestra hermanita?—inquiere Lorcan, sólo para asegurarse. Lysander asiente, en parte para demostrar que ya se ha enterado del color de los ojos de su madre y su futura hermanita—. ¿Como los ojos del abuelo Xeno?

—¡Que no podemos sacarle los ojos a nadie! Además, tiene que ser de papá y mamá—vuelve a decir Lysander. Merlín, para ser hermano suyo, a veces Lor parece tonto. Y que conste que lo dice con todo el cariño del mundo, porque en el fondo lo quiere. Pero también quiere al abuelo Xeno, con sus ojos incluidos.

Lorcan suspira, enfurruñado porque no va a poder sacarle los ojos a nadie, y mira alrededor, buscando algo con el mismo color que los ojos de mamá. Algo que no sean los ojos de Lysander, porque él es tan cabezón que seguro que no le crecerían de nuevo porque dice que no crecen. Entonces se le ocurre que también podrían hacer una hermanita con los ojos verdes, como los suyos y los de papá, pero sabe que Lys se enfadaría, porque tampoco pueden arrancarle los ojos a su padre, y los suyos propios, definitivamente, no se los piensa sacar.

—¿Y eso?—pregunta, señalando los calderos llenos de pintura con los que papá piensa decorar la fachada en cuanto vuelva de hablar con alguno de esos señores importantes que aburren a la gente en cuanto abren la boca.

Por una vez, Lysander no rebate la idea de su hermano mellizo, sino que se acerca a los calderos (porque hasta él puede admitir que de vez en cuando Lor tiene razón). Según han oído decir a papá, es pintura mágica, que se pone del color que diga la persona que esté más cerca.

—¿Y cómo se llama el color de los ojos de mamá?—inquiere con curiosidad. Lorcan se encoge de hombros y mira la pintura, de momento incolora, que hay en el caldero—. Mm… ¿Azul mamá?

Para su sorpresa, el líquido pasa de parecer agua a ser del mismo tono que los iris de Lysander y los de Luna.

—¡Hala, Lys!—exclama Lorcan, asombrado—. ¡Cómo molas!—el aludido trata de no sacar demasiado pecho. Le gusta que su hermano lo admire; se supone que es así como debe ser: el mayor es un ejemplo para el menor.

—Ahora tenemos que buscar un caldero para ir echando esto—comenta Lysander, con el mechón rubio de su madre en la mano, observando la pintura pensativo.

—Seguro que mamá tiene en la cocina—su madre es la única persona que conocen que cocine en caldero en lugar de en ollas y sartenes. Ella dice que a la antigua la comida sale más rica. Como a ellos les gusta, no protestan.

Lorcan casi se mete entero en el armario donde se guarda la cacharrería de la cocina y, mientras Lys espera fuera con los pelos de mamá en una mano y la otra llevando algo de pintura que se le escurre entre los dedos, saca un caldero que les llega hasta la cintura. Lysander echa los pelos de su madre y la poca pintura que le queda en las manos.

—Tenemos que echar algo más—deduce—. Agua. Papá me ha dicho que tenemos mucha agua en el cuerpo, por eso cuando no bebes durante mucho rato te mareas.

De modo que Lorcan trepa hasta alcanzar la puerta de los vasos y echa en ella agua del fregadero en uno, que luego le pasa a Lysander para que eche en el vaso. Repiten la operación hasta que el caldero está lleno hasta la mitad y lo observan.

—Faltan cosas, eso no se parece a mamá—comenta Lorcan.

—Ni a papá. ¿Qué podemos echar de él en el caldero para que a nuestra hermanita le guste ir al campo?—Lor se encoge de hombros, y Lysander se ve obligado a buscar la respuesta por sí mismo. Merlín, si es que cuando realmente se le necesita Lorcan no hace nada—. A lo mejor podemos echar sus botas de campo.

Los dos hermanos se pasan el resto de la mañana buscando objetos con los que conseguir tener una hermanita a su gusto. Cogen las botas de su padre, un vestido que a mamá le gusta mucho –saben que se va a enfadar, pero todo sea para que la pequeña tenga tan buen gusto como el de ella, de modo que lo cortan en pequeños pedacitos para que sea más fácil tragarlo–, y como Lorcan opina que es injusto que su hermanita tenga sólo una cosa de papá, echa también uno de los muchos diarios de viaje de él, para que ella también disfrute yendo a todos lados.

Después, la remueven muy bien. Los retales del vestido de mamá siguen flotando entre las botas de papá, de modo que lo hacen con más ímpetu, cada uno con un enorme cucharón, esperando que su hermanita se forme bien. Cuando terminan, observan el caldero que contiene al nuevo miembro de la familia. A ambos les parece bonito. Tienen suerte de que ninguno de sus progenitores esté por ahí para dar su opinión.

—Ahora tenemos que pedirle a mamá que se la beba—comenta Lorcan, contento—. Aunque no va a querer, ya ha dicho que no quiere que tengamos más hermanos… Pero podemos hacer que se lo beba sin darse cuenta, ¿no?—coge un vaso y lo mete en el caldero, sacando la pintura azul aguada con cabellos de mamá y retales de su vestido (y también un pedazo de cordón de las botas de papá). Los dos hermanos lo huelen con cautela, arrugando la nariz con desagrado al oler la poción—. Oye, Lys, ¿y si nos lo bebemos nosotros?—pregunta con curiosidad.

—Nos quedamos embarazados y tenemos un bebé—supone Lysander.

—Pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos embarazados—rebate Lor—. Somos niños, no podemos ser mamás.

Se produce un silencio entre los dos hermanos cuando la misma idea se cuela en sus mentes: _¿Y si…?_ Pero ninguno se atreve a ser quien se beba la poción.

Y, antes de que puedan decir o decidir cualquier cosa más, oyen la puerta de casa. Y dos tipos de pasos diferentes. Cuando consiguen pensar algo, Lorcan deja el vaso en el suelo, y él y Lysander salen corriendo de la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí; si mamá sabe lo que están tramando, tirará a su proyecto de hermanita por el fregadero y no se la dará. Ven a sus padres entrando, dándose un beso y haciendo todo eso –abrazarse, decirse cosas en voz muy bajita al oído– cuya utilidad es total y absolutamente desconocida para los dos niños.

—¡Hola, Lor, Lys!—los saluda su madre. Echan a correr hacia ella y la abrazan y permiten que les dé un beso a cada uno, y luego se abalanzan sobre papá, que los coge a los dos a la vez.

—¿Os apetece salir esta tarde a merendar en lo alto de la colina?—propone.

Lorcan y Lysander, que generalmente están deseando salir con papá y mamá al campo para pasárselo bien, se miran al recordar dónde están las botas de su padre y se ponen blancos.

—No, papá…—empieza el mayor.

—¿Y eso?

—A Lys le duele la cabeza—improvisa Lorcan—. ¿Verdad?

Lysander asiente y trata de poner cara de dolor. Mamá se acerca a él y le coloca una mano en la frente.

—Pues fiebre no tienes… ¿Te has dado algún golpe?—Lys niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y te duele mucho?—pensando que no estará de más que su madre lo mime un poco, el niño asiente y hace un puchero. Mamá le da un beso.

—¡Pedazo de…!—protesta Lorcan, que siempre ha sido muy celoso.

—Voy a por algo para que no te duela—dice mamá, echando a andar hacia la cocina. Papá deja a Lorcan en el suelo para coger con los dos brazos a Lys, que cuando su padre no mira le saca la lengua con burla, disfrutando al ver los celos de su hermano porque a él no lo estén consintiendo—. Niños, ¿esto es mi vestido?

A Lysander casi empieza a dolerle la cabeza de verdad cuando se da cuenta de que realmente su madre acaba de descubrir a su hermanita en el caldero. Lorcan, que tiene libertad de movimientos sin ser apresado por su padre, echa a correr.

—¡Mamá, mamá, no te enfades, no te enfades!—exclama. Entra a todo correr en la cocina y descubre a su madre observando boquiabierta la poción. Al oír a Lorcan, se gira para mirarlo. Sin embargo, no le regaña, porque entonces escuchan un jaleo proveniente del vestíbulo.

—¡Mamá, no la tires, la hemos hecho con mucho cariño y todo!—unos segundos más tarde, Lysander irrumpe en la estancia y se choca con su hermano, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo. Se ayudan el uno al otro a ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué habéis hecho con cariño?—pregunta papá, cuyos pasos también se acercan. Él también entra en la cocina. Mira el caldero y se fija en sus botas llenas de agua y pintura, y una especie de grito ahogado de horror sale de su garganta—. ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho, diabólicos seres del averno?

Lorcan mira con súplica a Lys, esperando a que hable. Y él, después de decirse que su hermano es un gallina y un miedica y que eso no es ninguna ayuda, toma todo el aire que le permiten sus pulmones y les explica todo, desde el principio hasta el final, porque en realidad él es el mayor y se supone que es quien tiene que cuidar de Lor.

—¿Estabais intentando hacer una hermanita?—pregunta su padre, boquiabierto.

—Sí—responden los dos a la vez.

Para su sorpresa, su padre se echa a reír con ganas. Su madre también sonríe y se agacha para quedar a su altura.

—Así no se hace un niño—dice.

—Pero…—Lysander frunce el ceño—. ¿Entonces por qué nos lo dijiste?

—¿Nos has dicho una mentira?—pregunta Lorcan, cuyos ojos verdes parecen ir a romperse si su madre le confirma que le ha dicho algo falso.

Luna suspira.

—No, no os he mentido. Hay que hacer una poción para crear bebés—explica—. Pero tienen que hacerla los padres, no los hermanos.

—Ah…—dicen ambos a la vez.

—Pues hacedla—ordena Lysander, con ese tono autoritario que hace que se parezca a su padre, que Lorcan nunca ha sabido cómo imitar—. Yo quiero una hermanita.

—Y yo—agrega él, componiendo una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Para que cuando crezca destroce más cosas?—inquiere su padre. Los dos lo miran—. Os tenéis el uno al otro; no necesitáis a nadie más. Y después de esto, queda claro que vuestra madre y yo tampoco…

—Vale—acepta Lorcan, derrotado. Se gira hacia su madre—. ¿Puedes arreglar tu vestido y las botas de papá?

Ella asiente.

—Ya lo creo. Pero me temo que no puedo limpiar el caldero, ¿os importa hacerlo a vosotros? Ah, y también sería bueno que no hagáis "pociones" sin saberlo todo sobre ellas.

Lorcan y Lysander pasan el resto del día limpiando el caldero. Ambos están algo deprimidos por haber perdido a su hermanita antes de que ésta llegara siquiera a meterse en la barriga de mamá, pero al menos ya saben dónde está el fallo.

Ahora sólo les queda convencer a papá y a mamá de que les hagan una hermanita en el caldero.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: A lo mejor el summary hacía que pareciese lo que no es... no obstante, si alguna vez habéis leído por encima mi perfil, sabéis de sobra que aborrezco el incesto en cualquiera de sus formas.

Por cierto, siento deciros que Lorcan y Lysander no consiguieron convencer a sus padres para que les hicieran una hermanita. Pero al menos aprendieron a no destrozar vestidos ni botas ajenas.

¿Reviews?


End file.
